


Morning Routine

by ZettaiReidoWonderland



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Betaed, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaiReidoWonderland/pseuds/ZettaiReidoWonderland
Summary: Azul and the Leech twins have the day off, and Jade's the first one to wake up.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Morning Routine

Jade was the first to wake up around 7 o'clock. He stretched his arms above his head before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It was the weekend and a holiday, meaning that the lounge was closed for the day, and he, Floyd, and Azul were free from classes. However, Jade knew that waking up early was preferable for the trio, so he began his morning routine.

Starting with removing the lump on his bed that belonged to Floyd.

“Time to get up.” Was all Jade said before yanking off the blankets, revealing his twin still fast asleep, a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. Jade rolled his eyes and chuckled, shaking Floyd's shoulders.

“Floyd, come now. It's morning.”

A loud snore was the answer. Time for a less subtle approach.

“I'll eat your share of breakfast.”

Floyd snapped awake and pounced on Jade, sending both brothers tumbling on the floor.

“Ya better not! I'm starvin!” Floyd roughly tussled Jade's hair, the latter giggling in response and retaliating by tickling Floyd.

"H-Hey! Not fair!" Floyd yelped, clutching his sides. He squirmed away from Jade, knowing how merciless his twin could be.

Jade only tickled his brother more. "I happen to think it's perfectly fair." His fingers moved quickly under Floyd's legs, who promptly started squealing.

This was by far Floyd's favorite part of the day. Sure, he teased Jade about the mushroom farming and mountain climbing, but they were still twins. It had always been the two of them, together forever since they first hatched. Why else would Floyd crawl into his brother’s bed in the night?

After their daily tickle fight, Jade fell on top of Floyd with a thump. Floyd let out a shriek as his brother’s weight pushed all the air out of his lungs.

“Get offa me! You’re heavy!” He wheezed, but Jade only smirked, wrapping his arms around Floyd’s waist and rolling around until they hit the bedroom door.

“That’s what you get for oversleeping.” Jade playfully scolded, pulling Floyd and himself up.

Floyd stuck his tongue out at his brother. “It’s our day off though! I wanna sleep in!”

Jade snickered, giving Floyd’s head an affectionate pat. “Now now. It’s best to keep good habits, my dear brother.” Floyd tried his best to pout, but a small smile creeped on his face.

“Can I go squeeze Azul? I didn’t hear the shower go off.” 

Jade lips curled into his trademark smile, reserved only for poor unfortunate souls. And for teasing Azul.

“Oh dear. I suppose I’ll have to fix that. As for you,” Jade ushered his brother toward the bathroom. "Go clean up. Or I  _ will _ eat your breakfast." He chuckled as Floyd let out a groan.

“Fine. I’m still gonna squeeze ‘im at breakfast though.”

* * *

Azul’s room was right across from Jade and Floyd’s rooms, which made it easy for the trio to pop in to pester and/or check up on each other. Which occurred frequently, given that Floyd was one of the three. 

“The sleeping arrangements are only for efficiency’s sake. Nothing more. I have to keep an eye on you two somehow.” Azul would say, not mentioning how he felt better knowing his twins were close by. He had to keep his appearance up, though the Leeches knew Azul’s true feelings deep down. 

Jade politely knocked on Azul’s door, just in case the dorm leader was awake and going slow today. No response.

Jade tapped his foot. “Azul, if you are awake do hurry up. Floyd’s hungry.” Once again, there was only silence.

The vice dorm leader frowned, taking the liberty to open the door. 

Azul’s room was tidy as always. His homework and textbooks were stacked neatly on his desk, and his clothes were neatly tucked away in a purple dresser placed near the back of the room. The curtains, however, were still shut, something odd for this time in the morning. Normally, they were tied back at this time, right before Azul slipped on his jacket. Speaking of the dorm leader, he was nowhere to be seen in the room, and the light to his bathroom was off.

Jade stepped further into the room and saw a bundle of blankets on top of Azul's bed. The vice dorm leader let out a snort, quickly covering his mouth to muffle the noise. Jade knew being buried in blankets reminded Azul of the octopus pot the dorm leader was always hiding in as a child. In fact, blankets were among the first human decor the trio bought when they came to Night Raven College. But it was still a sight to see the usually confident and suave dorm leader curled up in about ten different blankets. 

Jade walked over to the dorm leader's bed and got to work. He carefully unwrapped Azul from his cocoon, or "Blanket Burrito," as Cater called it during a game night on the coldest day of the year. Jade didn't want to wake up Azul by jostling him too much, which was difficult as the dorm leader fussed each time Jade removed a blanket.

“I know you’re warm and cozy, but you’ll thank me for this later.” Jade assured in his gentlest tone as Azul grabbed at his blankets in his sleep, trying to protect them from the vice dorm leader.

Finally, Jade was on the last blanket. It was tucked under Azul’s back, with one half over his stomach. The vice dorm leader tugged on a corner, only for the blanket to not budge. He pulled again, harder, and got most of the blanket out, only for Azul to reach out and grab it. The dorm leader whined in his sleep, yanking the blanket out of Jade's hand, then he hugged it to his chest. He snuggled in closer to his pillow, a small, content smile on his face.

Jade couldn’t stop his own smile from forming. He leaned over Azul, gently brushing a lock of hair out of his face.

“Azul, it is time to wake up.” He gently shook the dorm leader's shoulder.

Azul rolled over onto his back, eyes still shut with no sign of opening yet. 

Jade sighed, blowing his black strand of hair away from his left eye. He considered bringing Floyd in here to help until Jade noticed Azul’s pajama shirt pulled up a little, just enough to see the dorm leader’s pale stomach. Jade’s trademark grin appeared again as he gently ran his fingers over the exposed area.

Azul immediately flinched, hugging himself. It didn’t stop Jade, who only went right back to Azul’s stomach.

“Oh my, I’ve forgotten how ticklish you are Azul.” Jade teased, moving his fingers faster. 

This caused Azul to shriek. He had always been sensitive to touch, more now in his human body. His stomach in particular was extremely sensitive, a fact he tried to keep hidden. Plus tickle fights with the twins weren't rare, since that was the easiest way to fluster the poor octopus merman. 

Azul finally opened his eyes, the softest smile on his face. “Good morning.”

Jade matched the dorm leader’s smile. This was the Azul he loved to see. The one with a bed head, sleepy eyes, and happy without worrying about appearances. Not that he hated sophisticated Azul, but nothing warmed Jade’s heart than seeing the dorm leader in a more casual state.

He couldn’t help but ruffle Azul’s hair, the latter giggling from the affectionate gesture. “Good morning to you as well. It’s almost 8.”

Azul sat up in bed, ready to run out and dress himself quickly to make up lost time, only for Jade to grasp his shoulders.

“Calm down.” The vice dorm leader chuckled. “We're off today. Take your time.”

Azul blinked, then rubbed at his eyes. “Oh.” He slid off his bed before grabbing his glasses off his nightstand. The dorm leader was ready to get dressed for the day when Jade stopped him.

“Actually, why don't we stay in our pajamas a bit longer. It would be nice to relax for the day, plus I doubt Floyd bothered to change his clothes.” Jade suggested.

Azul hummed, staying in his favorite pair of pajamas for the day sounded very appealing. They were lavender colored with little sea creatures on the pants. And they were so fluffy and warm. Human fashion never ceased to fascinate Azul..

“Alright. One day couldn't hurt.” Azul finally answered, walking with Jade out of the dorm room.

The two chatted down the hall about potential plans for the day. Maybe they could all go for a walk? Try out some new recipes? Or just stay inside the dorm lounge all day? There was that new game Floyd picked up in town the three of them had wanted to try. 

Regardless, the day seemed like it was going to be calm. Nothing to stress about, nothing big to think about, just taking in the peace and-

“Argh! Floyd! Let me go this instant!”

“See Jade? Told ya I was gonna squeeze ‘im!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fic I've posted, so comments, helpful critiques, and kudos are appreciated! I may turn this into a series in the future! :)


End file.
